Un futuro a tu lado
by Mary Alice Friki-Bielinski
Summary: OS. (Semi AU) En un pequeño pueblo del estado de Washington, Estados Unidos, la vida pasa con tranquilidad, como en cualquier otro pueblo, pero a diferencia de los otros pueblos, en Forks habita una familia con un tenebroso secreto: Los Cullen, y a causa de una apuesta, muchas cosas cambiarán. Este fic participa del Reto "Cambio de Sexo" del foro "Sol de Medianoche".


**Disclaimer: **La saga de Crepúsculo y sus personajes, o lo que puedan reconcer de ellos, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo simplemente los tomo prestados para liberar un poco la imaginación. Semi-AU

Este fic participa del Reto _"Cambio de Sexo"_ del foro _"Sol de Medianoche"._

* * *

**UN FUTURO A TU LADO**

En un pequeño pueblo del estado de Washington, Estados Unidos, la vida pasa con relativa lentitud y tranquilidad, como en cualquier otro pueblo, pero a diferencia de los otros pueblos, en Forks habita una familia con un tenebroso secreto.

La familia Cullen —Anton y Carlie, y sus hijos adoptivos Emily, Edna, y Alex—, se desenvuelve entre sus vecinos como si no fueran distintos en lo absoluto y, solo unos pocos, conocen la verdad detrás de su fachada: son vampiros. Sí, así tan aterrador como suena... pero antes de que te asustes, déjame decirte que estos vampiros juegan el papel de chicos buenos, pues son incapaces de morder a un humano por el simple placer de beber su tibia y dulce sangre, al contrario: en ciertos, excepcionales casos, hasta los protegen del peligro. Pero la mayoría de las veces solo se concentran en pasar desapercibidos.

Y aquí vamos, te contaré algo que aconteció hace no mucho, algo que sacudió un poco la monótona existencia de los Cullen.

En un día como cualquiera, al menos en apariencia, los eternamente jóvenes vampiros, los chicos Cullen, salieron del instituto en el coche de Edna, la belleza del cabello cobrizo, quien aún rezongaba por lo bajito cuando se acomodaba en el asiento del copiloto.

—No puedo creer que me hagan esto —se quejaba la pobre.

—Es culpa tuya, hermanita. Nunca debiste llevarle la contraria a nuestro Alex —le recordó con tono burlón Emily. Edna la miró con verdadera furia, mientras Alex, el apuesto pelinegro de no más de metro y medio se encaramaba frente al volante. Y luego de encender el motor, se giró hacia Edna para dedicarle un guiño. La cobriza bufó, y en medio de las risas de Emily y Alex se pusieron en marcha.

Las razones que desencadenaron esta situación no son importantes, lo que cuenta es el efecto, así que bastará con decir que Emily convenció a Edna de tomar parte en una apuesta... La parte que Emy olvidó mencionar, e incluso se esforzó por mantener oculta en sus pensamientos, era que la apuesta sería contra Alex, y todos sabemos que ni siquiera a Edna, con su poder de leer mentes, le resultaba fácil ganarle al pequeño vampiro.

Así entonces, para no alargar más el cuento, resultó que el Volvo plateado de Edna pasaría a manos de su amado hermanito durate las siguientes cuarenta y ocho horas... de las cuales apenas habían transcurrido ocho.

Llegando a casa, Edna subió a su cuarto como vendaval y cerró la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria. Estaba muy preocupada por su coche, y muy enojada con sus hermanos.

Emily, por su parte, fue a dejar su cosas de la escuela y a ponerse más linda —si es que eso era posible para una vampiresa— porque Alex le había pedido que lo acompañe a dar un paseo. Estuvo lista en segundos y se reunió con su hermano en el garaje.

—¿Tienes idea de lo que hará Edna? —preguntó Emy entre risas.

—Mmmmm —Alex se concentró un minuto antes de responder—, se debate entre darnos caza por todo el país, o esperar que mamá termine su turno en el hospital para contarle todo. Si opta por lo segundo, descuida, estaremos fuera del estado para entonces.

Salieron, sin mucho cuidado, por el estrecho sendero rodeado de árboles, para mortificación de Edna, pero al menos hasta ese momento, el coche no había sufrido daño alguno.

Ya fuera del pueblo, estaban decididos a divertirse a lo grande y romper todas las reglas... o bueno, casi todas: la única que no pensaban transgredir era aquella relacionada a no beber sangre humana, esa ni pensarlo. Una vez en Seattle, aprovecharon para ir de compras. Lo hubieran hecho en una ciudad más grande, pero eso significaría conducir durante horas y correr el riesgo de verse expuestos al sol. Alex definitivamente no esperaría un día entero sin comprar algo que lo hiciera lucir aún más espectacular de lo que normalmente lucía; además Emily quería también un vestido nuevo para la noche.

Algunas horas más tarde, y unos cuantos miles menos en las arcas familiares, un muchacho desgarradoramente apuesto, de rasgos juveniles y encantadores, de piel blanca como la misma luna, de cabello corto, negro, cuidadosamente arreglado con gel para que apunte en distintas direccciones y ojos dorados, entró en uno de los más exclusivos bares de la ciudad acompañado por una jovencita, ciertamente más alta que él, pero igualmente deslumbrante, con largo, ondulado y brillante cabello negro, un precioso vestido, negro también, que destacaba la blancura de su piel y una sonrisa encantadora que dejaba en evidencia unos coquetos hoyuelos en su rostro. Emily y Alex se mezclaron entre la multitud y disfrutaron de la música y las miradas de los asombrados humanos.

Pasado un cierto tiempo, Emily llamó la atención de su hermano y, señalando hacia la barra, le dijo:

—¿Ves esa belleza que está por allá?

Los ojos de Emily brillaban. Alex le respondió con igual entusiasmo una vez que enfocó en la dirección descrita:

—Es hermosa...

—¡¿Qué?! ¿De qué hablas? Yo me refiero a ese bombón de cabello rubio que esta junto a la barra. ¡Es guapísimo!

—¿Quién? —Alex pestañeó y prestó más atención—: Oh, sí. Ya lo ví... Yo hablaba de la lindura que está justo allá —le dijo a Emy, señalando a una chica alta, rubia, con aspecto sereno que estaba un par de pasos por detrás del bombón que le acababa de robar el corazón a su hermana.

—¿Quieres que nos acerquemos? —preguntó Alex a Emy al verla tan interesada e indecisa a la vez.

—No lo sé... ¿Qué hacen dos vampiros en este lugar? Se me hace extraño. Si lo que quieren es pelear, está bien, pero no esta noche: ¡mi vestido es nuevo! —dijo contrariada.

—Nosotros también somos vampiros, ¿recuerdas? Además, no veo que se vaya a producir ningún enfrentamiento.

Emily se tranquilizó al escuchar estas palabras, ella adoraba los enfrentamientos, pero seguía siendo una chica y, por muy indestructible que fuera, amaba sus vestidos, que no eran precisamente indestructibles. Por otro lado, si Alex lo decía, entonces no había duda, ya que al 'enano', como le decía cariñosamente, se le daba de maravilla esto de ver el futuro. Razón por la cual, solo un idiota apostaría en su contra.

Emy lamentó que Edna no estuviera ahí para escuchar este último pensamiento.

Avanzaron entre los danzantes humanos como solo los vampiros pueden: con movimientos fluidos y gráciles. Se dispersaron a unos pasos de su objetivo y fue cada uno en pos de su propia presa.

Alex se aproximó sin miramientos a la vampiresa rubia y saludó con la energía que es característica en él.

—Hola —dijo extendiendo su mano—, mi nombre es Alex. ¿Me dices el tuyo? —Estuvo a punto de añadir algo tipo _hermosa_, pero prefirió no hacerlo.

La rubia lo miró con cautela, ocultando a duras penas sus ojos rojos de los ambarinos que la escrutaban. Alex ya se había percatado de que la dieta de esta joven era más _tradicional_ que la suya, pero de todos modos continuó sonriendo y esperando una respuesta.

—Mi nombre es Jazmine. Gusto en conocerte —dijo finalmente la rubia estrechando la mano del moreno con cierta desconfianza aún.

En ese momento, con ese simple gesto, el mundo se puso todo al revés, y volvió a su lugar casi de inmediato. El mundo de Alex Cullen había cambiado de la forma más inesperada, y con ese inseguro apretón de manos, el pudo ver todo un nuevo futuro desplegarse ante su incrédula mirada. Vio a la rubia vampiresa que tenía frente a él compartiendo este nuevo futuro y no encontró ni dudas ni secretos entre ellos.

—El placer es todo mío —respondió, todavía un poco perdido en esta singular visión de si mismo, y se percató a medias de la deslumbrante sonrisa que se apoderaba de su rostro.

Vio la desconfianza diluirse lentamente de las facciones de Jazmine y, no solo notó como sus músculos se relajaban, sino también el ambiente a su alrededor.

—Y lo dices de veras —le dijo la rubia con expresión sorprendida.

—Por supuesto, no todos los días se encuentra uno con una chica tan fuerte como encantadora —Alex sonrió de nuevo, y se dedicó a charlar con Jazmine por el resto de la noche. Estaba decidido a alcanzar el futuro de su visión, pero iría paso a paso, Jazmine, se veía a kilómetros, tenía sus reservas y él no iba a arriesgarse a echarlo todo a perder.

Alex no se olvidó de su hermana, en absoluto, de hecho, llegó a prestar suficiente atención como para enterarse de que el vampiro rubio de sus amores, se llamaba Ross Hale, que estaba realmente encantado con Emily y sus ocurrencias, que a pesar de su semblante tan serio, se estaban divirtiendo un montón y, que al igual que Jazmine, se había mostrado sumamente interesado en el concepto de vampiros _vegetarianos_.

Al final de la velada, Alex se llevó a Jazmine en el Volvo de Edna para contarle un poco más de la dieta 'sin humanos' que él llevaba; mientras que Emily se iba en el deportivo rojo de Ross... con otros planes en mente.

Al encender nuevamente el motor del coche, Alex tuvo un par de visiones: en la primera, Emily y Ross se veían tan felices y enamorados, como él y Jazmine en un futuro cercano. En la otra, Edna tenía un berrinche monumental porque Alex, Jazmine y el Volvo aparecían después de tres meses. Con una sonrisa en los labios, pisó finalmente el pedal y, dejando atrás la ciudad, se dispuso a alcanzar su futuro.

* * *

**¡Hola todo el mundo!**

**Pues aquí está. Me demoré bastante con este fic, pero es por mi trabajo: no me ha dejado concentrarme como es deido. Espero que les haya gustado esta loca y algo corta historia.**

**Esto de cambiarles de sexo a los personajes no es precisamente fácil, pero sí bastante divertido. Creo que he cumplido con las bases del reto y, de no ser así, les pido me lo dejen saber. Y como siempre, espero ansiosa sus comentarios por review o PM.**

**Un beso, y hasta la próxima,**

**Mary Alice B.**

**PD. Para los que hayan leído mi otro fiction Cazadores de Vampiros, solo quiero decirles que no lo he abandonado, simplemente que no he tenido opurtunidad de dedicarme a él, y de organizar las ideas. Trataré de actualizarlo lo antes posible. Y para quienes no lo han leído, pues les invito a hacerlo y dejarme sus opiniones.**


End file.
